Quinazoline derivatives are known from the prior art as active substances for example for the treatment of tumoral diseases and also diseases of the lungs and airways. Processes for preparing quinazoline derivatives are described in WO03082831.
The problem of the present invention is to prepare a stereoselective process for preparing the quinazoline derivatives according to the invention.